Called To Serve
by babsenchanted
Summary: Edward, an up and coming attorney, gets called to jury duty. He meets and quickly falls for Bella Swan. Problem is, she's the new associate at work. And he won't date co workers. Now he has to decide to follows his rules or his heart.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters: Stephenie Meyer does.

"Please report to courtroom nine at 10:45 am," the computer voice droned on. Shit. Today was the last day that I had to call, too. "Fuck me……dammit…" I couldn't think of anymore words to express how badly I did not want to be in court the next day.

My firm had just hired a new lawyer and tomorrow was to be her first introduction to the team. Not that she hadn't already met some of the partners. Newton had been going on about her beauty for a week. Mind you, he was easy to impress, but a week later…There had to be something to this. I wondered if I could just go check out the new girl and then make my way to jury duty. Even thinking the words jury duty was hard.

Enough about the new girl, how was I going to get out of being on a jury? I was not about to sit around with a bunch of morons, discussing the morality and intentions of another person. With my luck, the defendant would be a mob boss's son. If I found him guilty, I wouldn't make it to my 30th birthday. Okay. There had to be a way out of this. As a lawyer, surely I must have a trick or two up my sleeve, but what?

I dialed the office. "Hey Steph, it's Edward."

"Yes, Edward," she sounded much too excited to be sitting behind a desk answering phones. "Your dad, I mean, Mr. Cullen has been looking for you." My dad, the most brilliant attorney this side of the Mississippi. He was the person who garnered the most respect from me and he deserved it. Not many men could pull off being a kick ass dad and having a successful career, but he did.

"Is he available now?" I knew he wasn't , but he would make himself available for me.

"Let me put you through. Talk to you later, Edward." Was she flirting with me? That wouldn't lead to anything good. This pen won't be dipping into any company ink. That would be disrespectful to Carlisle. Of course that didn't mean I couldn't check out the varied colors of ink available. Okay, Edward, enough with the ink analogy.

"This is Carlisle, may I help you?" his voice was kind, yet carried a great deal of authority.

"How do I get out of jury duty?" If anyone could come up with a plan, it would be my dad.

"You don't, son." His voice chimed in with a stern note. "It is our responsibility and privilege. One which we honor with our very career. You will serve with honor because that is the type of man you are."

"Right, sorry, sir." He certainly set me straight. "I will be serving during your big announcement tomorrow."

"I have reason to postpone that anyway, son.."

"Is she not coming?" He had been planning this new arrival for months. She had had many offers and her track record was amazing. She had never lost a case. I found that impressive and intimidating at the same time.

"She's been delayed. I'll keep you apprised. Enjoy the other side of justice, son, and remember I am proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." I hung up feeling better about jury duty. Maybe I could enjoy it. Anyway tomorrow was a new day. Better make the most of it. 10:30, still plenty of time to find a parking spot and sail into the courtroom. I spotted the perfect parking spot right next to the disabled spaces. Sweet! I drove around the parking lot just in time to see the ugliest truck on the planet pull into the spot. That fucker didn't know what he was doing. I looked to see another spot just two cars over. I parked, then stormed over to confront the idiot who stole my spot. I approached that truck quickly. When I got to the passenger side, it was just in time to catch a beautiful woman falling out of the driver's side.

"Damn heels, I hate having to wear them." She wasn't talking to me. Actually, as she smoothed out the fabric of the tailored suit she wore, she didn't even acknowledge me.

"You're welcome," I raised my eyebrows at her.

"For what?" As she turned to look at me, a huge smile spread across her face. "Excuse me, thanks for catching me. I seem to be a danger magnet."

"And for the spot you stole from me."

"Stole? No, if I stole it then you would have had to have been in possession of it. And it was clearly empty when I pulled into it. Sorry, buddy, that was an inaccurate assessment." The smile had never left her face.

"Oh, really," I leaned in toward her. "So my blinker didn't mean anything to you.?"

"No, for all I know you forgot to turn it off when you pulled into the parking lot." Bitch! So she thought she could do no wrong, eh? We'll see about that. She would be easy prey to seduce. Flattery would work wonders and I would have her eating out of the palm of my hand in no time. I smiled to myself as my thoughts drifted to what had been in my palm just before my trip here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own these characters. I only play with them. **

"Hey Possessive, what are you smiling about?" she followed my line of sight to my hand.

I waved it in the air as if a quarter had just disappeared behind her ear. We started moving toward the courthouse.

"I don't know, Thief, maybe I didn't expect a beautiful woman to fall into my arms this morning. And to think I was trying to find a way to get out of jury duty." I glanced down the line of her suit. She was built underneath all the material. I was going to have to get my hand up under that skirt.

"You're doing it again, " she glanced at me through her eyelashes. Her brown eyes were melting parts of me and stiffening others. "I feel like you are stripping me with your eyes."

"That's because I am." Fuck, that just slipped out. Nice one idiot, that was seductive.

"Next time just use your hands." Oh hell yes! Score! I was going to be up that skirt today. And she was a babe.

"Yes, Ma'am, shall I start now?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"In due time, I wouldn't want to you to go haywire on the sheriff when he frisks me, Possessive." Her eyes looked the sheriff over. He was ok, but I was much better looking than him. Nothing to worry about.

"Just make sure you ask before helping yourself to me, Thief." I winked at her.

She stepped through the metal detector. I followed right behind.

She gasped and put her hands over her heart. "Damn, there goes my plan of stealing your heart." The air seemed to leave my lungs. Since when was my heart put on the table? I was just negotiating an anonymous fuck. I could already imagine my hand sliding up her thigh. Pulling her skirt from her knee to her waist. My thighs between hers. Taking her in one hard thrust. My heart would play no part in this, my cock was all I was prepared to offer. I shook my head, as though to clear it.

"Earth to Possessive," she was waving her hand in my face. "Listen, we have 5 minutes until we have to be in court. You keep fading out on me like that and we will never make it."

We walked the rest of the way to the court room without talking . Once there we turned in our paperwork, and were told to have a seat and wait. I could be racking up billable hours right now, but instead I was stuck here. I looked around and saw a room full of people who looked just as happy to be here as I was. Except her. She was seated across the aisle facing me, a smile pasted on her face as she read a book, earphones in her ears. The book she held looked worn as though it had been read over and over. Lover Unbound? I smirked to myself. I could think of a few ways to bind her, if that's what she's into. I nudged her foot. She looked up at me, and again I was blown away by her beauty. Her long brown hair fell in cascades around her face framing the full, pouty lips I wanted to kiss.

"Did you bring any snacks?" I asked her.

"Let me see, Ali…I mean I usually have something in my purse." The thing she pulled into her lap looked more like a small suitcase than a purse. I watched as she moved things around and it seemed to take for-fucking-ever. Finally, she looked at me. "No such luck. They should have a vending machine around here somewhere, though."

"Care to join me in the search?" I offered her my hand, which she took.

We checked with the clerk and she sent us in the direction of the vending machine. We were way down the list of possible candidates. Fucking wonderful. I grabbed Thief's hand and started down the corridor, our hands swinging by our sides. We turned a corner and the vending machine came into view. "So what would you like? It's my treat." I pulled out my wallet and a few ones.

"Hummm I haven't decided yet." She put her finger to her lips as she stared in the machine.

"Well, while you decide, I will get this last lemonade." I put a couple of bills in the machine.

"Can I have it, please?" She had closed the space between us and placed her hand over mine. "I just love lemonade." Her face was only inches from mine.

"Oh, but I love lemonade too," I actually could have drank anything. It didn't matter to me. "I am not just going to give it up that easily."

"Please." Oh help me. She moved in even closer. So close I could smell her hair. She smelled fucking heavenly. Like freesia.

"Well, when you put it that way," I couldn't help myself. I closed the distance between our lips and she was soft and responsive. As my lips moved over hers, I felt her hand come up and tug on my hair. She opened to me. I tasted her, leaving no area of her mouth unexplored. I held my hands at her waist. I didn't want her to stop me.

She slowly stepped back, her eyes half closed, still smiling. "I get the lemonade then?"

"Yes, Thief. It's yours." I couldn't stop smiling. That kiss was amazing. I was still lost in the rush. She handed me the bottle to open for her. As I handed back the bottle, I slipped the lid into my pocket. We chose various snacks and headed back to the waiting room. Once we were within hearing distance of the room, a door was open to the deliberation room. I pulled Thief into the room, putting my finger to my lips so she would know to be quiet. It was a large room with a large table and 12 chairs. The windows were covered in blinds. I closed the door behind us and motioned for her to have a seat.

"What are we doing in here?" Thief looked nervous. "Possessive, you might be taking this a step too far." She looked like she was ready to bolt. I sat in the chair between her and the door, and opened my bag of Funyuns. She stopped just short of me.

"You told me to use my hands this time. I am just trying to make you happy. And I thought you would appreciate a little privacy." I half laughed as I said it.

She relaxed and fell into the chair beside me. "You mean me no harm?"

"No, I mean you great pleasure." I winked at her as I took one of her gummy bears and popped it into my mouth.

"Oh boy, does that really work for you? Here let me oblige you. Oh yes, put your hands all over me. I want to feel you move in and out of me." While she said this, she let her hands move over her body. Flowing up her sides slowly and then down over her breasts and then down to her thighs, her eyes focused on me the whole time. This was fucking torture. I could feel the strain against my slacks.

I pulled her into my lap. "Careful what you wish for." Then my lips met hers. I let my fingers trace up her tone calves. She let out a small gasp.

"Want me to stop?"

"I should," the words barely escaped her lips.

I didn't let her finish the thought. My lips moved over hers and my thumb moved under her knee. I used some pressure to pull her leg apart from the other one. She moaned into my mouth. Then her lips left mine and she looked at my hand moving up her thigh. "I wish I were the type of girl who could finish this," her fingers lifted my chin to meet her face.

I groaned. "I knew this was too good to be true. I am going to wake up now aren't I?" "No, you are going to jury duty. No one dreams about that. Let's go be good citizens." She grabbed my hand and led me to the waiting room. Which was fortuitous. Our numbers had just been called into the courtroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As we entered the courtroom, we were informed that 12 jurors had been selected and that they were still looking for the two alternates. Oh hell yes! That meant we could both be called as alternates. If we were alternates, we wouldn't have to deliberate. I could just be…near her. I could see myself spending more time with this lovely woman. Much more time with her. How the fuck did that happen? An hour ago I was hiding my heart, and in that hour she changed my mind. Well, shit. She is good. There were five of us in the courtroom. An older woman, holding a cane, a man who looked like he could use a good shower, shave and maybe a couple of AA meetings and an attractive woman in her late thirties, who appeared to have her act together. Then the pair of us. As I was checking out the competition, she had pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. On the paper, she drew a tic-tac-toe grid. Of course, she started by placing an X in the middle. We went back and forth, passing the pencil for our turns. Her X, my O. The first game was a draw, as were the ten that followed. We were getting no where fast. With a smug smile she changed tactics. She drew a series of dots in even rows and columns. She then drew a line from one dot to the closest one to it. When she handed me the pencil, I had no clue what she wanted me to do.

She chuckled, then whispered, "The idea is to draw a line connecting two dots, starting from the line I drew. Then continuing back and forth. But you don't want to set your opponent up for making a box. Then when you make a box you put your initial in it like this." She turned the paper over, drew a box with dots on the corners, then filled it in with a T. "The one with the most boxes wins." "I get the feeling you have an unfair advantage here," I whispered dryly as I took the pencil and started to draw a line.

We took turns drawing lines, passing the pencil back and forth. I let my fingers glide along hers each time. And I was right. She knew much more about this game than I. The paper was coved with little boxes with the letter T. I had maybe three boxes with a P in them. She was kicking my ass at this stupid fucking little game and it made me adore her all the more. Somehow I wasn't the one doing the seducing anymore. The tables had turned.

The lawyers selected the put-together lady in her thirties as the first alternate, leaving one position open. It was a position I did not want if Thief wasn't with me. The hobo man was called up next and I hoped that being sober was not a requirement for jury duty. He was juror number 627765. I was juror number 627766. As he was led to the stand for his interview, they asked me to come sit in the juror box. I reluctantly got up. If I was selected now, she would not be there with me and there was no fucking way I wanted to do this without her.

I had to get out of this. I stared at her as I sat and listened to the questions. Memories of her kisses flooded my thoughts. I licked my lips. She smiled, lifting her hands to her neck and pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head. She absentmindedly fanned her neck. It suddenly felt very warm in here to me too. She let her hair go, shaking it out and it fell around her face and down her shoulders. She then reached into her bag and took out a piece of gum, placing it on her tongue and folding it into her mouth. The sight had me aching for her.

She was seated next to the door. There was a good chance that she could get out that door, and I would never see her again. For some crazy reason, I really didn't want that to happen. In this short time, she had gotten under my skin. I wanted to know everything about her. I'd have liked to believe it was just a sexual thing, but I knew better. I wanted to know her. More than that, I wanted her to know me. Shit! I just met her. Count me among the fools.

To my relief they announced that selection was done. The rest of us were free to go.

I stood to walk toward the door, watching as she made her way out the door. She didn't even spare me a glance over her shoulder.

I wanted to run after her, but I couldn't get to the door without knocking over the little old lady with a cane in front of me. Carlisle and Esme had raised me better than that. Fuck. Fuck! Just like that? No! I couldn't let it go at that. I couldn't let her go like that. I hoped she would be waiting outside the door. The entire achingly slow walk to the door, I convinced myself she would be there. I would walk out to find her waiting for me. But, as I stepped into the hall, it was clear that she wasn't. She was just gone. I looked in every direction and she was no where to be seen. I had to assume that I was the only one feeling the situation.

Well, it was fun while it lasted. I hadn't met someone who captivated me so quickly, and now she was gone. Figures. I walked down the corridor that lead to the vending machine. As I passed by the door to the room we had been in, I noticed it was partially closed. I leaned closer to look inside. That's when her hand landed on my arm and pulled me into the room.

Imagine my surprise that her blouse was unbuttoned to her belly button., affording me a great view of her cleavage.

"Looks like you might have missed a button or two," I moved in close.

"Do you think you could help me out with that?" she smiled at me.

"Sure," I reached for the first undone button, pulling the shirt together, letting the back of my hand brush across the bare skin above her navel.

Her hand came over mine. "No that button is fine," she motioned to a fastened button. "This one needs fixing."

Fuck. Me. This woman was asking me to take her shirt off. Now, we had done some heavy flirting and petting for that matter. But seriously, this was a rush. I felt my heart rate increase as I released the buttons. I brought my hands up to her shoulders, pushing the material down her arms and off her body. She stood before me in just a pale bra and her suit skirt.

"I thought you were gone," I whispered as my hands moved over the bare skin on her shoulders. I found thin straps. My fingers moved down the straps, to the lace below.

"Should we really be doing this?" her smile told me that she wasn't telling me to stop.

"No." We really shouldn't on many levels. Not the least of which being, I was pretty sure my privileges as an attorney would come into question if I were caught in this situation. Her fingers came to the material of my shirt, unbuttoning from the top down. "We're going to anyway, aren't we?"

"Yes," I breathlessly spoke as my lips came down to her neck.

She pushed my shirt off and it fell to the floor on top of hers. I pushed her up against the wall.

"Oh yes, exactly what I wanted." her eyes were wild with desire.

"You want it rough?" I felt her hands run over the muscles on my back. I pulled her body close to mine, feeling her soft skin pressed against my chest. I gasped, she moaned.

"Oh, E…, you feel amazing. I want you. But…I don't know that I can do this here," she had brought her hands up to my face.

"You want to stop?" I swallowed hard. I was really worked up. This was going to fucking hurt.

"I think we should, for now. Let's get together another time. More private."

"We could go to my place, now." I didn't want to stop. I kissed her hard. She met my intensity.

"Damn it, I want you. I just want to rip our clothes off and finish this here and now. But I just can't." Her hands were still running up and down my chest slowly, her touch sending shivers up my spine. "Meet me at Denny's on Monday at 6pm." She reached down, grabbed my shirt, put it on and burst from the room.

I didn't have time to respond. She was gone and now all I had to cover myself with was her flimsy shirt. How was I going to get to my car without running into someone I knew?


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Edward. What was this girl's name?" Emmett was really letting me have it tonight. He socked me in the shoulder, slammed a beer and placed the mug on the bar he was leaning against.

"I told you, I didn't get it." I snarled. What the fuck was I thinking? Hello, my name is Edward, what's yours? That should definitely have come before searching her mouth with my tongue. Just thinking about it filled me with regret. I gulped half my beer, then turned to look at the dance floor.

"Okay, Em, I think he's had enough." Jasper to the rescue. He was always the one to smooth things over.

"Alice gave me the scoop on this new Bella chick starting on Monday." Jasper looked smug.

"Do tell!"

"Let's hear it!" Emmett and I spoke at the same time.

"She has been over at Black and Associates since law school, they go way back. Bella has been dating Black Jr., I think his name is Jason."

"Jacob," I interrupted. I had gone up against him in a couple of court cases. He was the type of person who grated my nerves just by being in the same room as me. He was predictable. I doubted I would be too impressed by a woman who dated him.

Jasper continued, "As I was saying, they had dated since high school and were supposed to get married this fall. The invitations went out. Well, out of the blue Bella gets cold feet. She calls off the wedding and goes in search of a new firm. And now we have her." He paused. "Makes you wonder doesn't it? Maybe she'll come after you, Edward. "

"Why would she come after me?"

"Her career could soar if she had the right person on a leash." Emmett made the picture clear. I had no intention of being on this Bella's leash. No fucking way.

"How the fuck does Alice know all of this?" Emmett chimed in.

"They were roommates in college. She's still her number three on myspace. I have to admit the she is beautiful." Jasper looked at his feet.

"You've seen a picture of her?" I still had to see why every guy who saw her talked about her beauty.

"Yeah, when we get to the office on Monday we can pull up her picture on myspace."

"Fuck that, when we get to the office Monday, I won't need you to. Let's go to your place now and see that picture." I was motivated, I guess. I suppose I wanted to keep my mind off of Thief.

"Okay, Edward, Alice would kick your drunk ass out in a heartbeat." Jasper smiled. "I'm going home alone tonight. You'll have to find yourself another date."

I looked around the bar, checking to see if anyone was worth my time. Right! I didn't want to take home a woman who didn't know what was appropriate to wear out of the house. I could swear that half the woman in there were wearing lingerie. No. None of them would do. I decided that when Jasper and Emmett went home to their women, I would go home and look for Bella on myspace.

"Hey Edward, I have my laptop in the car. I'll go get it." Emmett was out the door.

Cool, a distraction. We could oogle the new girl, see what the fuck everyone saw in her. Emmett set up his computer on the bar. Jasper logged into Alice's myspace and scrolled down.

The picture came into view. Bella! Thief was Bella. Holy Fuck. I was getting busy with Bella this morning.

"That's her."

"Yeah, that's her," Jasper answered.

"No, Jasper. That's her. She's the woman from today, from jury duty. Call Alice. She needs to get Bella here now."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Jasper clicked on her picture to open her page. "You haven't really thought this through. I'll set it up for tomorrow so you know what you are going to say."

I waited in anticipation to see her pictures, my heart racing. The reward was amazing. There was picture after picture of her smile, hair, and lips. She really was beautiful. But… What the fuck am I going to do now? She was coming to work with me on Monday and then she would be off limits. No. I couldn't wait. I had to see her now.

"Jasper, call Alice." I insisted.

"Okay, so don't think it through." Emmett rolled his eyes, but Jasper agreed.It had been an hour since Jasper got off the phone. Alice was pissed that he woke her up, but she still agreed to get Bella there. Emmett called Rose, and she had already been there for 10 minutes.

I was nervous. "Hey Rose, do you have anything to eat?" I didn't know why I would pick that moment to want something to eat, possibly I just needed something to do while I waited. And I assumed that those purses should carry food in them.

"Edward, all I have are these cookies Alice made earlier." She held up a baggie of chocolate chip cookies.

I grabbed it and started munching on the first one. It was sweet and buttery. I focused on the taste and crispy texture. Yes. This was helping my anxiety. I stuffed the next one in my mouth whole. "Hello, Edward," a heavenly voice said behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Edward," a heavenly voice said behind me.

I swallowed hard, almost choking. My beer was within reach. I chugged the rest of it and turned around. Fuck, have mercy. Bella stood before me, smiling like she was amused. I wanted to see that smile change to one of pure pleasure, and now I only have the weekend to get there. Come Monday morning she was off limits.

"Bella," I coughed. "You look amazing."

"Well, Possessive, I have to say that you wear cookie crumbs well," she snickered.

I wiped my hand across my face. "What would you like to drink?"

"Gold Schlaugger." her smiled warmed the space in between us.

"You take shots?"

"When they have gold in them. Will you join me?"

Who could resist that? Of course I would join her. I would drink her under the table. Fuck that, I would drink her into my bed. Now that was a plan. Let the drinking commence.

I handed her a shot and held up mine to toast. "To jury duty, I will never look at it the same way again." We both tilted out heads back and let the smooth liquid glide down our throats.

"What could you guys have possibly found to do at jury duty?" Rose scoffed.

I was used to Rose and her antics by now. "Well, Rose, it certainly wasn't a day at a fashion show, but Bella thought of ways to entertain us."

Rose did not take to new people easily. As matter of fact, she liked to keep our little group exclusive and I had brought in an intruder. Having a fun Rose was probably not going to happen tonight.

"Did it involve the removal of clothes?" Emmett wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her into his lap.

Bella looked mortified, her face turning a nice shade of blush. I had to save the situation and fast. "I have never played a game of strip tic-tac-toe. Damn, wish I would have thought of that. I would have been naked if we would have stripped for the second game you had me play Bella." I smiled at her and smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Want a rematch?" Bella said and downed her next shot. Fuck me. She could talk a good game, but now I wanted to take it there.

"You want to play strip box game?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, get me a paper. I already have a pen." She started digging through her purse.

The bartender must have been listening to our conversation. Before we could ask him, there was a piece of paper in front of Bella. The prospect of getting her naked must have had him excited too. I closed my eyes for a second, remembering the sight of her shirtless. Okay, I had to win this game now.

When she had the game set up, she let me go first. We progressed until she drew in a box. Once again she filled it in with 'T'. I really liked the fact that she was keeping the nickname I gave her.

"Alright Edward, pay up. What do you have to give me?" Bella laughed.

She already had one of my shirts. But, I still had hers, I supposed we were even. I removed my jacket and handed it to her. At this point, I had no concern for anyone else at the bar.

We continued the game back and forth, line after line, box after box. She had both of my shoes, socks, my belt and watch. And I still had nothing of hers. The next box meant I had to remove a real article of clothing and I only had three left. Shirt, pants and boxers. She knew that, and she set me up for my first win. I closed in the box, putting a big 'P' overlapping the sides.

"Okay, Bella, hand it over." I felt smug with my one box.

She looked perplexed, as if she were deep in thought. She tapped her index finger on her lips. Shit, I wanted to be that finger. As she brought her hands up to her hair, I held my breath. This was intense. What was she doing? Then she placed something in my hand. What the fuck? It was a barrette. Does a barrette count?

"Shit, Bella, you are tough" Emmett was still here. Damn, I had forgotten. I didn't want her removing any of her clothes here, in front of all these people.

"Strip poker is usually not my game, I have to wear a lot of accessories to keep my shirt on." She was being coy. Strip boxes, however, suited her just fine.

"Right," Rosalie spoke up this time. "You never know when you'll need to tease the boys. Always be prepared."

Alice gasped. "Huh, Rose! With the way you dress, I am shocked you would recognize teasing."

Bella didn't even look at Rose. She finished completing her next box. I just lost my shirt. Rose scoffed again.

"I guess I need to learn how to tease too." I took off my shirt and handed it to Bella. Now she has two of my shirts. I was standing in a bar, quite tipsy, in my pants, no shirt, no shoes. I snorted softly. I guess I wasn't getting service.

"Well, I think your cab is here, Edward," Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started toward the door.

"Wait, I am not leaving , I'm playing with Bella." I looked at her and she started to follow us.

"I'll get him home safely." Bella reassured Jasper and Alice as we stepped outside.

"Sure, but will he have any clothes on?" Emmett once again.

"Not if I am going to get lucky tonight." Bella tapped Emmett on the shoulder as she crawled into the taxi beside me. Jasper closed the door.

Bella handed me my shirt, "Cover up, it's cold in here."

I was feeling more than buzzed. If I didn't hold still I got dizzy. Shit. I knew better than to mix my alcohol. There I was, half dressed with a woman I wanted more than anything, and I was so drunk I doubted I could do anything about it.

"I have been waiting to get you alone all evening," she whispered. I looked at her as she closed the distance between us. I felt her lips press to mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, what the hell. My head fucking ached. I opened my eyes and light blared in, burning. I quickly closed them. I was feeling really nauseous so I took in a deep breath. Freesia. Bella was here. I opened my eyes to look for her, despite the pain. I was in my own bed. How had I gotten home? Last I remembered, we were getting into a taxi. And her lips. I could still taste her lips on mine. Was she still here? I stood to try to find her. Big mistake. I fell back onto my mattress. Slower this time, I eased into sitting position, then got to my feet, knocking over my clothes. They had been folded neatly at the foot of my bed, and now I stood in just my boxers. Now, I was a neat guy, but seriously, I would have chucked my clothes in the hamper. She was here and she had seen me in my boxers. Lucky girl. I had never had any complaints. I made my way to the front of the house, but she was nowhere to be seen. What was today anyway? Saturday morning? I hadn't even known she existed 24 hours ago. My reaction to her had taken me by surprise. I continued to search the house, but she wasn't there. When I was certain she was gone, I went into the bathroom to shower. Attached to the mirror was a note:

Possessive,

If you want to get MY clothes off, you will have to come up with something better than strip games.

It's a good thing I am giving you another chance at Denny's. Don't be late! I am looking forward to it.

See you Monday,

Thief


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own theses characters.**

**OK the mom in my has to make another disclaimer. If you are under 18 this chapter is not for you. I will give a recap in the next chapter so you will not miss out on the story. But please, in real life people do not have successful relationships with someone they have sex with right away. I am in no way endorsing this kind of behavior.**

Monday! I'll see you Monday, she wrote. I couldn't wait until fucking Monday. I finished up in the shower and walked to my room with a towel wrapped around my waist. I wouldn't make it until Monday, she was all I could think about. As I pulled open the top drawer of my chest of drawers, I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. It sounded like paper bags being ruffled. I slowly made my way toward the kitchen, still thinking of Bella. Monday was just not going to be okay with me. I turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Bella working on something at my counter. Without even thinking, I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her and laced them in the front. I wouldn't have to wait until Monday.

"What are you doing?" Wasn't she leaving?"I couldn't leave you with a hangover and not do anything. I brought you breakfast." She was putting scones on a plate. She turned in my arms and I pulled her in closer so that she was pressed against my bare chest. "Doesn't look like you want it in bed," she said dryly.

No, I would gladly take her right here. She broke off a piece of the scone and put it to my lips. I tasted it with my tongue, then surrounded it with my lips. Her fingertips lingered in my mouth for just a moment, then she slipped them out. "Lemon, good choice," I said.

"Have some green tea. It's good for you." She held the straw to my lips and I tasted the bitter sweet iced tea. Fuck, she was feeding me in my arms and I was only wearing a towel. If I didn't figure out how to use this to my advantage, I was a fucking idiot.

"The note…" I started"Shhhh, I left it last night. Here, take another bite." She was wearing different clothes than she had on the night before. She had on a pink button up shirt, which clung to her chest, blue shorts, knee high purple socks, and blue chucks. It fit her well. Shit. Looking her over, I felt the material of the towel lift over my shaft. Fuck, there was no possible way that she hadn't noticed.

"Are we done playing games with each other?" I asked in between bites. I let my hand trace the curve of her ass, pulling her closer until her body was pressed against my now throbbing erection.

"You don't like my games?" She pretended to pout, bringing her hand to my chest. She drew a square with her finger, placing a 'T' in the center. "Looks like I got another box. Hand it over, Possessive."

"I don't want to let it go. You are going to have to take it, like you did my parking spot."

"Oh, Possessive, when will you learn to let go a little?" We both watched as she reached for the top of my towel and started to pull the fabric away. Just as she was about to reveal me, she looked up at me, her eyes speaking volumes. Fuck yes, she wanted me as much as I wanted her. This was really happening. I brought my hand up to her hair, pulling her to my mouth. As our tongues circled around each other, I felt my towel hit the floor. Soft as satin, I felt Bella's hand stroke up and down my shaft.

"Yes," I groaned into her mouth.

"Edward," she looked at me. "I really want this." Her hand continued to work me.

"Me too, Bella," I started to unbutton her shirt. "Oh, fuck, me too."

"Not just sex Edward. I think there is something more."

Before I got her shirt unbuttoned she dropped to her knees. "Oh, Bella." The tip of her tongue ran along the bottom of my cock. "Oh, fuck!"Her tongue made circles around the tip. "Just like that," Her moist, warm mouth enveloped me. "That feels fucking amazing, Bella" I took a hold of her hair, thrusting my hips to her rhythm. "Oh yes, Bella." I threw my head back for just a moment as I took in the sensations of her sucking and stroking. I was so sensitive, it wasn't going to last long that way. "Oh, I'm getting close." She increased her speed and pressure. And I was not going to have that. I needed to think about something else. No, fuck that.

I bent down and scooped her up to standing. Before she could object, I undid her shorts and slid them to the ground. She stepped out them and her panties quickly followed. I then lifted her onto the counter, moved between her legs and got to my knees. "I'm going to taste you, Bella. Is that alright?" I knew the answer but I had to hear her say it.

"Yes, Edward. Please." She was panting, her chest bouncing in quick rhythmic motions. I ran my fingers over the buttons to her shirt, releasing them all. I pulled the fabric from her body, dropping it to the floor. I then took her bra and hung it from the knob of my cabinet. She looked at me expectantly."Yes, Bella? What do you want me to do?"

"Edward, this is torture. Lick me, taste me, make me come. Now!" Her eyes were glazed over.

That was exactly what I needed. Fuck yes. I needed her to want me. My whole body reacted. I pushed her thighs apart then ran my tongue up her slit. She gasped, her hips moving forward on the counter, granting me better access. I could feel her desire run down my chin. She wanted me. Fuck, yes she did. I loved her with my tongue until her body started to convulse.

"Yes, Edward." It was barely audible. I felt her quiver under my tongue and then relax. She sat up and I pulled her off the counter, turning her to lean on it.

"I want you, Bella. I want to make you mine. Right now."

"Yes, take me. Take me hard."

"Manners, Bella. Where're your manners?" I chuckled.

She giggled, "Please Edward, please fuck me hard."

"Gladly, Bella." I pulled her toward me.

"Wait, Edward stop!" She moved out of my reach, pulled her purse toward her and started rifling through it.

"Fucking great. You pick now to want a snack?"

She held up a foil package, "Protection," she handed it to me then got back in position in front of me as I pulled the blasted latex over me.

"You are beautiful. I want to be inside you." I groaned as I sunk into her, moving slow to enjoy the sensation of filling her.

"Oh E….yes…," Bella made little noises. I loved those noises. I moved in and out feeling her and hearing her. It was all too much. I grabbed her hair, turning her to face me. I kissed her hard while moving in her. Panting, we were both panting.

"Baby, I need you to come," I ran my hands over the skin on her back. I felt her tighten around me, as she started to quiver again. Yes, Bella, that's it. Oh, fuck yes. I lost it. I came as she did.

"That was amazing," Bella smiled at me as I pulled her into my arms.

"You are amazing." I kissed her softly on the lips. "Spend the day with me."

"Why, Edward Cullen, I would be happy to."

A/N: Well what did you think??


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own these characters. **

**Special thanks to cookie my beta. She takes my ideas and makes them shine. **

**Another thanks to all of my reviewers. I really like to hear what you think. **

That weekend with Bella was amazing. It started out with the drunken strip game in the bar Friday night and waking up to her feeding me breakfast. Sex in the kitchen, the living room, my bedroom, the shower. I could still smell the freesia on me. We spent most of the day Saturday in my apartment. I had to get as much of her as I could. After all, the plan was to let her go this morning. I didn't know how I was going to do that. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I wanted her today, I wanted her tomorrow, I wanted her next week and next fucking year. This was not good. Relationships in the workplace get complicated. I had always avoided them, always. Now I was blindsided, not in control and completely crazy for her, and she felt the same for me. Her proclamations Saturday were amazing. "Edward, I really want this." I was hearing her say those words over and over again. She said it wasn't about the sex either. Fuck, Bella! I really wanted that too. I was starting to think she might be the one, which surprised the shit out of me.

It was now Monday morning and I was headed for a date I was not looking forward to. Jacob Black. He had called that morning, telling me how important it was for me to meet with him. I could feel for the guy. Bella was amazing and he had lost her. I was sure that had to hurt, but what use would he have in meeting with me? It wasn't like I had anything to do with the demise of their relationship, we had just met.I walked into the coffee shop and found him sitting in a booth in the corner.

When he saw me, he stood up and waved me over. "Thanks for meeting me, Cullen."

"I don't know why I'm here, Black." He shook my hand. I sat on one side of the booth and he on the other facing me.

"So, has she gotten you into bed yet?"

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows and scrunched up my nose while pinching the bridge between my fingers.

"Well, that was her goal." He smiled smugly.

"Okay, Black. I am getting up, beating the shit out of you and walking out if you don't get to your point and quickly." I glared at him. He had a lot of nerve talking about Bella that way. My Thief. The one who was stealing my heart.

"She set you up, Cullen. I just thought I should warn you, even though I can't stand you. No one deserves what she has planned for you."

"You're pushing it, Black, and I still haven't heard anything." I tensed my hands into fists and put them on the table.

"She came to visit me, in court, when you and I were up against each other the last time. She watched you. She learned how you talked, what you ate for lunch. And breakfast. She studied your strategy. The woman is brilliant, really. Amazing, in fact." "You've got that much right," I interrupted him.

"Amazing enough that you are pulling this shit out of your ass to try and get rid of me. But it won't work, Black. She's mine." Fuck, did I really just say that? " I'm not going anywhere. She isn't available for you anymore. I am going to forget we had this little conversation." "You haven't heard it all yet,"

Jacob put his arm out to keep me from leaving. "She has a goal that has nothing to do with romance."

"What the fuck could this goal possibly be, Black?" Not that I believed him.

"Her career. You are good for her career. Black and Associates is a good firm. Cullen, Whitlock and Hale is better. She had the son at my firm and my dad gave her all of the cases he knew she could win. She was his future daughter in law. That is why she has that wonderful track record. So now, she'll have Carlisle Cullen giving her special treatment because she drops to her knees at your beckon call." How could he talk about her like that? It couldn't be because he meant it, it had to because he wanted me gone.

"Black, you are so easy to read, it is almost as if I could read your mind." I patted him on the shoulder as I got up to leave.

"I know it hurts to lose her. But the best man won, again. Get over it and leave us alone."

I walked out of the coffee shop and checked my watch. Fuck, 15 minutes. I had to get across town in 15 minutes.

I walked into the office just in time to slip into my chair before my father called the meeting to order. Bella was sitting next to my father, looking beautiful. I smiled at her and she waved at me. Everyone in the room turned to look at me. She was the new girl, of course they would pay attention.

"How the hell did you get her attention?" Newton whispered.

"I don't give away my secrets." I winked at him.

"Since I know that no one will listen to me until I make this announcement, I will go ahead and get it over with. I am sure many of you have heard that we are taking on a new junior associate. I am pleased to announce that she is here with us today. She has a great track record from Black and Associates. I can foresee her being a very valuable asset for us. Please welcome Bella Swan."

My dad paused for a minute while everyone muttered their welcome. Bella blushed. Heaven help me, that was the most unbelievable sight. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked up from the paper she had been sheepishly looking at and her eyes met mine. I felt my heart start to race. I was falling in love with my co worker.

After the introduction, the meeting was boring and filled with junior associates vying for my father's attention. I didn't have to worry about that and despite the fact that my dad was making me work for my place in the firm, I never had to get him to notice me. At the end of the meeting as everyone was packing up, Carlisle asked Bella and I to stay. Shit! Had he noticed the interaction between us? He was going to confront us now and I was not prepared for that. My feelings were still a jumbled mess for me. I didn't know if I could properly defend them. Hopefully Bella would have my back.

"Bella, I am so happy that you are here," Carlisle began. "I want you to second chair with Edward on his latest case."

"Thank you sir, but I really don't need my hand held." Bella was looking straight at Carlisle as if I didn't exist. I was relieved that this conversation wasn't about our relationship.

"I realize you have a good track record, Ms. Swan." He was laying down the law. He had gone from casual to formal. "However, you made it clear in your interview that you were impressed with what you had seen of Edward. In light of that, I felt he would be the perfect candidate to show you the ropes here. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, sir." Her response was forced.

She mentioned me in her interview? Her interview was weeks ago.

"That did not go at all as I had planned." Bella walked past me as I walked down the hall. I was still focused on the fact that she knew who I was on Friday. She didn't let on to knowing me. I was dazed. She had been misleading me.

I walked into my office to find Bella standing over my desk. She picked up a coffee cup and brought it to me. "I got you breakfast, coffee with two sugars, no cream and a maple donut." Fuck, she knew how I took my coffee and my favorite breakfast. Was Black right? Was I being played a fool?

"What exactly did you have planned Bella?" I didn't take the coffee, I just stared at her, my stomach feeling like it had battery acid in it. I wanted to puke all over her. Fuck, Bella, don't do this to me. No. I needed it to all be a lie. Tell me something that will make it all better.

"I just didn't think I was going to be your lackey is all, Edward. But it's okay. Once your dad knows about us, he'll assign me to something more challenging."

"Once my dad knows that you are willing to fuck your way to the top, you mean. I doubt if he would up your career. But I'll let him know that you're a good lay so that he can decide for himself." I walked out of my office, away from Bella. I couldn't believe it was all true. She was just using me, and I fell for it. I thought I was smarter than that. I went across the hall, straight into Carlisle's office.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own any of these characters.

Thanks to all the reviewers!

I hadn't been in Carlisle's office long enough to sit down before Bella was knocking on the door. That bitch needed to steer clear. I had no intention of playing her game anymore. She popped her head inside the door.

"Hello, sir, I am so sorry for the intrusion, but it seems Edward and I had a misunderstanding about a situation. And I would really appreciate the opportunity to clear it up." She sounded so calm and collected. She didn't care that I was upset. I was just a pawn in her game. Fuck, Bella, you are good.

"I'll be back in a moment, Dad." I put the emphasis on dad. I got up and walked out of the office. She moved slightly out of the doorway, but I still had to brush up against her as I left. I recoiled. I also could have sworn I heard Carlisle chuckle as I closed the door. He wouldn't be chuckling when I informed him that Bella was just a tramp in a fancy suit.

I walked to my office without looking back at her. No, she was worse than a tramp. She was a whore, using her body to get ahead and I let myself get suckered into it. After she walked into my office I closed the door, pulled her into my arms and pinned her against the wall with my body. Fuck, she smelled so fucking good.

"Edward," she gasped. "You are scaring me."

"That's what you get when you have sex with strangers." I spat out, just inches from her face. "But wait, I guess I wasn't really a stranger, was I?"

"Please, Edward," she began. "I don't understand why you are so angry."

"What, you think that you are so damn amazing that I should be grateful that you fucked me to get ahead?" And heaven help me, I was grateful to have had her. And being the fool that I was, I wanted her again. I still wanted her. I also wanted to humiliate her the way she had humiliated me. The emotions I felt were confusing. I had never felt anything like them, certainly because I had never let any other woman get under my skin like that.

"Why would you come to that conclusion?" Her chocolate brown eyes opened wide.

I brought my thumb to her cheekbone, running it slowly down to her lips. I caressed the lips I wanted so badly to just kiss. Why, Bella? Why did it all have to be a lie? I just wanted to love you.

"It doesn't matter." I started to move my other hand down the small of her back and over her ass. "What's done is done. We had our fun and now it's time to get to work. I expect you'll be spending quite a bit of time in the library researching precedents." I knew I should stop touching her, but dammit, I couldn't.

"Edward, if this was just a fling for you, I can understand that. What more could I expect from you after falling into your bed within 24 hours of meeting you? But I don't understand why you would think I was using you."

"How did you know how I take my coffee?" I glared at her as I brought my hand up to tweak her nipple.

"I asked Steph. She was more than willing to help. I think that girl has a crush on you." Her hands came around my body to grab my ass. "I still want you Edward." She slid her hands up to grab my lapels, pulling me closer. I couldn't resist. I gave into to the kiss. I felt a fire burn through me as I attacked her mouth. It was a mix of desire and betrayal. We both moaned at the same time, feeling the release of tension.

"I don't want this to be over." I tore myself from her lips. "But it is. Bella, I don't trust you."

"Then let me earn your trust, Edward." She smiled for the first time since coming into the office. Even knowing I would be a fucking fool if I gave in, I considered it for a moment anyway. I pushed my body away from the wall, away from her. It hurt. I felt an ache deep in my chest.

"It's too late. You already lost it, Bella." I was already mourning losing her. "Jacob was right about you."

"Jacob?" Shock rang through her voice.

"Yes. Jacob told me how you studied me when you came to visit him. Poor guy has it as bad for you as I do." I rubbed my forehead. "I'd tell you to go back to him, but I don't think I could handle seeing that. So just stay out of my way."

Without looking at her again I walked out of the office and started toward the front door. I almost made it out of the building when I was stopped by a hand on my back. Bella, please convince me this could work. I turned.

"Stanley, what do you want?" I was cross.

"Jessica, Edward, call me Jessica." She was coy, twisting her hair around her finger and snapping her gum. Seriously, when was she going to grow up?

"Okay Jessica, why are you here?"

"Edward, is that any way to treat your girlfriend?" She batted her eyelashes at me. So I had taken Jessica home with me a few times from the bar. That certainly didn't make her my girlfriend. I was certain I had never told her where I worked. It appeared I had another schemer on my hands.

"Listen, Jessica, now is really not a good time." I put my hands on her shoulders to direct her toward the door. "Let me walk you out, I was going that way anyway."

She laced her hand into mine and we walked toward the door. I turned to look back. Bella was standing in the doorway of my office, watching my every move. As we reached the door, I turned Jessica to face me. And cradling her cheeks in my hands, I laid the most gentle kiss on her lips. I turned to see if Bella was watching and saw her run into the bathroom. I knew I was a fucking prick for doing it, but Bella deserved it and Jessica would get over it.

I pulled my keys from my pocket and started for my car. "Hey, Edward, are you going to finish what you started?' Shit.

"Listen Stan…. Er Jessica, you don't want to come back to my place. Hell, I don't want to go back to my place. There is evidence everywhere of the best sex I've ever had. Her bra in the kitchen, panties on the lamp in the living room."

"You fucker, why did you just kiss me then?" She looked shocked.

"To piss her off." I looked away.

"It's every woman's dream to hear a man admit that he just used her. Thanks Edward, thanks a lot." She flipped me the bird and walked away. Great. I had managed to hurt someone else. That misery loves company shit is a lie. Hurting someone else only made it worse.

I slid into my silver Volvo. I placed both hands on the wheel and I started banging my head on the steering wheel. Could my day get any worse? I could feel the tears building in my eyes. Fuck, I was going to cry over a woman. That had never happened. I needed to get my act together and fast.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out. Jasper. "Cullen," I answered.

"Edward, where are you?" Jasper sounded worried. "And please tell me Jessica isn't with you."

"Shit, Jasper, since when does Bella get to activate the phone tree?" I scoffed.

"Since you fell in love with her. Edward, where are you?" Jasper was insistent.

"I am not in love with her."

"Right, Edward, because you always make a fool out of yourself in public for women. I fucking know you, man. And I know what falling in love feels like. You've got it bad. And so does she."

"Fuck that, she was using me Jasper. She used me. And I am such a fool I fell for it." I could feel the tears start to fall. "I have to go." I hung up and threw the phone in the seat next to me.

I dropped my head onto the steering wheel and let the tears fall. I was sobbing. Fuck, how did I let this happen? I had to come up with a way to pull myself together. It seemed like hours that I sat in my car. I felt like such a girl. I wanted to change into sweats, get a quart of ice cream and turn on a chic flick. As I started the car, the passenger door opened a woman's hand picked up my phone and slid into the seat.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own these characters

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. They inspire me to keep going….. Even though my heart is breaking.

"Alice, please! Not now!" I glared at her in a way that said you are not welcome.

"Edward, do you seriously expect me to leave you when you look like this?" Alice locked the door.

I looked in the rear view mirror. I looked like shit.

"Here, put your chair back and close your eyes. " I did as she said and I felt something cool cover my eyes.

"Seriously, Alice, is there anything you don't have in your purse?" I was starting to relax with the cool sensation on my eyes.

"Jasper called me. We're confused, Edward. He said that Bella is a mess and that Jessica came to visit you at work. So I talked to Bella and she said that you talked to Jacob and then everything went terribly wrong. Do you mind filling me in? I do know both of you. Maybe I can help."

"Alice, was she using Jacob?" I had to get that out. Since they were college roommates, Alice would know.

"No, Edward. Jacob helped Bella become the woman she is. He was there for her when she really needed him. See, Bella had her heart broken by a boy she deeply loved in high school. His family moved away and he never tried to contact her. Everyone was really worried about her. But then Jacob found her. He brought her back to life. At first it was just friendship, but it developed into more. It was good for both of them through the end of college. That's when Bella discovered that what she felt for Jacob was gratitude, not love. I remember when she decided to leave him. It broke her heart to hurt him. But she couldn't marry him, not when she wasn't in love with him."

"I think I got involved too fast, Alice." I looked her in the eye. She was one of my most trusted friends. The picture she painted was much different from the one Jacob had described. "I don't know her well enough to know who she is, but I let her close enough to hurt me."

"What did she do to hurt you?" Alice put the towelettes back over my eyes.

I explained my conversation with Jacob and what happened after at the office.

"Edward," Alice's voice was soft. "You have to realize…. Jacob knows Bella very well. He knows the way she talks, the way she acts, the way she thinks. He could very easily use that knowledge to make you think things that weren't true."

"I didn't believe him when he told me. But then Bella told me that she expected my dad to give her better cases because of us." I had said 'us'.

"Well, I think you are right about one thing. You two need to take it slower. I talked to her on Sunday, Edward. She really likes you and I can tell you like her. I would hate to see that ruined because of Jake." Alice placed her hand on my arm.

"Thanks, Alice." I pulled the towelettes off my eyes and pulled my chair to sitting. "How do I look?"

"Really, I would love to take you shopping." She eyed me up and down. "But all in all, you look much better." Alice got out of the car.

Black was going to be getting a visit! I called his firm and set up an appointment for later that day. For now, I had to get some work done. And unfortunately, that meant seeing Bella. I looked in the mirror again. I looked presentable. I slowly walked back to my office. Once I was inside the door, I saw Bella sitting in a chair, facing my desk. I took a deep breath. I had to get this over with.

"Swan," I acknowledged her.

"Mr. Cullen." Her voice was devoid of emotion.

"Have you reviewed the case?" Talking about business was the best I could do given that I still wasn't sure of her motives.

"Yes, sir." Her answer was curt. "And I think you have set up a good case for the client. It is the same strategy I would have used."

"I am glad you are on board with the strategy." I walked around the office and sat in my chair facing her.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Bella was looking in the file.

"You didn't ask." I was smug.

"Is it serious?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"As serious as it can be when I'm fucking other women." I stared her down.

She gulped. "Women? As in plural?"

"Do you have a problem with that? It would seem to me that what I do shouldn't matter to you as long as you get the good cases." I wasn't about to let her off the hook.

"Edward, I am sorry for that comment." She reached her hand across my desk, placing it over mine.

I pulled my hand out from under hers and started writing on the case file. "Is that all you are sorry for?"

"What else is there?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You knew exactly who I was on Friday. You didn't let on. Why?"

"I was enjoying the mystery of it, the fun of the nick names. I knew you would find out who I was. I just wanted you to like me first. I thought it was going well, until this morning. I guess you don't like surprises."

"Keeping secrets erodes trust." I looked up from the file to look her in the eye. "I wanted to be with you Bella, but now I am not sure. And anyway, it was a reminder to keep my social life out of the workplace. I think it best if we just put the weekend in perspective. It was fucking great. Now it's over and time to get to work. I have a feeling we will be working together on a few cases. We are both adults, I am sure we can handle it."

"Edward, was that the door being closed on us?"

"Yes, Bella, it was."

"If I didn't work here, would it be different?" She kept her eyes on the file.

"I can't say for sure, Bella. I don't take well to being lied to. You can call it mysterious if you like, but I call it lying. Nevertheless, I think you are a valuable asset here and I don't want to see you leave."

"Okay, Edward, I can understand that. But I didn't think I was lying to you."

"Well, I feel like I have been lied to." I put the file down and looked at her across the desk, decided it was better to look at the file, and picked it back up.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She moved closer in her chair.

"Just do your job well, Bella. That's all I can expect as your co-worker. Now, can you go to the library for me this afternoon to find some precedents for our strategy?"

Back to business.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own these characters**

**Thank you to everyone who review! Thank you cookie: Another chapter made beautiful!**

She was finally gone. I felt the tension ease from my shoulders as Bella left. Fuck, the only way I was going to get through this was to pretend she didn't mean anything to me. Just being in the same room as her was torture. I could smell the freesia. Her voice danced around my head, making me dizzy. Those impossibly huge brown eyes. Her lips practically begged for me to taste them. I closed my eyes and remembered our first kiss in front of the vending machines. Fuck, she knew who I was then. Every time I thought about those first moments, I remembered that they weren't what I thought they were. She knew who I was and she didn't say anything. I kept thinking back to see if she gave any hint. I could find none. Her words kept running through my head.

"If I didn't work here, would it be different?"

Yes, Bella it would be different. I could walk away and stop this pain.

The thought of seeing her with another man made me shiver, cold running down my spine and out to all my nerves. But I couldn't let her lie to me either. I was not a doormat. And she was playing games. I don't like games, except for strip boxes.

I checked my watch. It was time to go meet Black.

I hadn't planned what I was going to say once I got there, but I knew one thing for certain. I was going to find out the truth about Bella Swan. I had to get Jacob emotional right away. That is the best way to get people to talk about things they would rather not. So my plan was to mess with his emotions.

I walked into his offices and his secretary sent me right in, sneering at me as I walked past. I walked slowly down the hall. I was not looking forward to this. Alice was right, Jacob did know Bella. He knew more about her than I did and that killed me. I wanted to know her better than anyone. When I reached his doorway, it was ajar and I could hear voices inside. I peeked in to see Bella seated on the desk, with Jacob standing between her legs.

He brushed her hair out of her face. "I have missed you so much, Bella.'

"Jacob, I am mad as hell at you." Her tone was stern.

"It's okay, baby, we can work through it," Jacob brushed her cheek. "Let me remind you what I can do for you." He dropped to his knees before her, pushing her legs further apart.

I was burning with hate for him. He was setting me up to walk in on this. I wondered if Bella knew.

"Oh Jake, yes. I mean no, we shouldn't," Bella put her hand on his shoulder guiding him closer between her legs. "You have to quit getting in the way of my career."

"My, how the library has changed." I walked into the doorway. Bella pushed Jacob away and he fell on his ass. Ha! She got off the desk, smoothing her skirt down.

"Edward, it's not what you think." Her eyes were pleading with me.

"Pretty hard to misinterpret a man's face between your legs. Not that it matters anyway, I don't tell my co workers who they can and can't fuck." I stifled a laugh, when what I really wanted to do was vomit. I wanted nothing more than to pull her away from him. And pound his head into the floor.

Bella grabbed her purse and walked past me to the hall. "Edward, everything isn't always as it appears." She walked down the hall and I closed the door behind her. Turning to Jacob, I had to keep my wits about me if I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm sorry, Black. I didn't realize today was your day. I already had her this morning. Do I taste good?" I smiled as I looked down at him on the floor.

"Fuck you, Cullen." Black pulled himself up to standing.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me the heads up on Bella. The sex was amazing and now that I know what her intentions are, I can use this to my advantage. And my friends, as well." I crossed my arms across my chest and stood before the door.

"Friends? What do your friends have to do with this.?"

"Well, I figure if she wants to get to the top of Cullen, Whitlock and Hale, she'd better have sex with all three sons. I can just imagine her sucking off Jasper and Emmett while I fuck her." He was taking the bait. His face was bright red.

"Bella is not that kind of woman. She has never……." he stopped abruptly.

"She's never what, Black?" I had him where I wanted him.

"She's never…fuck, she's never sucked a cock." I was not expecting that. She sure as hell had this weekend.

"Well, I figure if she wants to whore her way to the top, she'd better start acting like one." I had no intentions of sharing Bella with Jasper and Emmett, but Jake didn't know that. For all he knew he had set this ball in motion. I could see the terror rising in his eyes. He was taking me seriously.

"Bella didn't plan on sleeping her way to the top," he whispered. "I'm sorry Black, what was that? I didn't quite hear you." I was enjoying this too much.

"You heard me!" He spat out at me. "I lied. She left me. I knew you would meet her this morning. I saw the way she looked at you in court. I knew you were my competition and I had to put a stop to it. You weren't supposed to try to beat her at her own game. I thought even you had more values than that."

"I didn't use her, Black," I chuckled. "I meant it when I made love to her this weekend. Every time." I turned and walked out of his office. I had all of the information I needed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to twilighnv for all of your hard work making my writing look good. And for your encouragemnet when I wanted to throw in the towel on this story.

Also thank you to everyone who reviewed. I read them all and really appreciate the effort. I HATE writing angst. Unfortunately, I wanted to write a story about two imperfect people who needed to learn to forgive. If it was all funn times, there would be nothing to forgive.

I had more than enough information. I now knew that Bella wasn't using me, which was a relief. I really didn't want her to be using me. But still, she didn't tell me who she was on Friday and that still seemed suspicious to me. Admittedly, kissing Jessica was not the best, most mature way to handle it. But I had seen Black's face between her legs. What the fuck was that about?

"Cullen, wait!" Black was following me out of his office.

I turned to face him, crossing my arms over my chest. I stood my ground.

Black was panting from his little jog. "You thought this conversation was over just because you walked out of my office?"

I nodded at him.

"You saw her over the weekend?"

"That threw you for a loop, eh?" I smiled. I was a professional and I knew I couldn't really touch him, but I could mess with his head a little.

He started to fidget back and forth, his hands in his pockets. "This isn't going the way I had planned." He took his hands out of his pockets and ran one through his hair as he turned to walk back to his office. The way he said it, made me think that he should have had a long white coat and wild white hair like Doc from Back to the Future.

"Well, Mad Scientist, what plan was that?" I chuckled.

He turned to look at me. "Cullen, even if you win her heart, she'll never be yours alone."

"Excuse me?" I cocked my eyebrow and put my hands in my pockets.

"She'll always come back to me, you'll never stop that." Damn it, damn him. Now I wanted to beat him. I took a few steps toward him, clenching my fists.

No. I could not let him get the better of me. I took a deep breath. "Give it your best shot, Black. You know what you just did, right?"

"Discouraged you from pursuing her." Black shot me a smug look.

"No, just the opposite." I turned and walked toward the elevator. I wasn't really going to let Bella off the hook that easily, but I didn't care to put up with his shit, either. What kind of hold does he have over her? And what did she mean when she said things aren't always as they seem? I couldn't look at it objectively, I was too close.

I needed to think about my case, after all it was still work hours and I needed to get some billable hours in. And since Bella obviously wasn't doing the research, I headed to the library.

When I got to my office later that day, Bella was waiting for me. She didn't pretend to be working on a case.

"Edward, we can't just act like there is nothing going on here. I don't imagine that any of your other your co workers know you the way I do." She was leaning against my desk with her legs crossed in front of her. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she spoke to me.

"You're right about that. They know me in a "clothes on" sort of way." I tried to hold it back, but a smiled formed at the corners of my mouth.

"I want to talk about Jake," Bella walked toward me, her hand falling on my arm.

I took her hand and held it in both of mine. "Really Bella, it's none of my business."

"Edward, I want it to be your business. You can't just pretend like this weekend didn't happen."

Fuck, it wasn't the weekend that I wanted to pretend didn't happen. It was this dreadful day. When I woke up that morning I was happy and I wanted that back. But so much had transpired that I couldn't see how we could get back to that. I wanted to shut Bella out, and at the same time, I wanted to pull her in. I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I don't think I am up for your explanation." I pulled on her hand until her body came into contact with mine. I wrapped one arm around her waist as the other came up to caress her cheek. Her lips were so close I could smell her strawberry lip gloss.

"It was stupid, really. I saw you with Jessica and then you were so cold in here. I went to see Jake to find out what he could have possibly said to you to make you turn on me like that. And well, he wanted me. I could have resisted, but I didn't want to. I had no idea you would walk in on us."

Bella timidly put her hand on my chest. I closed my eyes and gently pushed her back so that she was no longer in contact with me. "That explanation is full of holes, Bella. I don't know what you're hiding. And frankly, it's starting to look like you're a slut. Am I right?" I didn't want to be right but I also didn't want her anywhere near me. The feelings were too confusing. I wanted her just as much as I was disgusted by her.

"Edward, you need to listen to me. If I had any choice in the matter, I would have never been in that office when you came today." We stood an arms length away from each other. My body longed to pull her close again, but I just couldn't.

I moved around her and faced my desk. "Black knew I was coming. I called and set up the meeting."

She walked up behind me and put her hand on my back. "He knew you were coming? He set me up too. Jake has always been a good guy, not that his behavior lately shows it." I moved forward so that she wasn't touching me.

"You are talking in code!" It was a statement, not a question. It was like she was dropping hints, and I was supposed to read between the lines. "Things are not always as they appear. If I had any choice in the matter. What does Black have on you?" I turned to look at her.

"He doesn't have anything on me," Bella looked at the floor. "I just can't stay away from him." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Well I guess that's it then. You had your fun. Now you can go back to the man who will put up with your games." I walked to my desk, picking up the file. "I suppose you'll be bringing him to dinner tomorrow night." Say no. Say you wouldn't do that to me. Don't fucking put me through that.

"Of course I'm bringing him to dinner." Her eyes glowed, still filled with tears and anger that was directed at me. She's angry with me? She's the one with another man. "Who will your date be? Mike's girlfriend?"

"What?" I didn't even know who Mike's girlfriend was.

"Before the meeting this morning, Mike introduced me to his girlfriend Jessica. The one you kissed right after the meeting." I saw a smile steal across her face.

I smiled back at her. "Well then I did him a favor. She was willing to go home with me."

"You took her home?" She looked shocked.

"Yeah, she was really impressed with your clothes all over my apartment. By the way, I want my shirt back. I'll bring your clothes for you tomorrow. I need to make a call, would you mind excusing me?"

"Sure, Edward. I'll bring it for you. See you tomorrow, I'm going home for the day."

"See you tomorrow." I hoped the awkwardness would fade eventually.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I watched her walk out the door. I felt like the only chance I had with her walked out the door with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Boy it took me a while to update. Stupid head cold giving me writer's block. **

**Thank you Cookie. You took my rambling and made it beautiful. Once again! Luv you!! **

It was still two weeks before I was going to start the first depositions for this case, but that didn't stop me from immersing myself in the file. I stopped feeling when I was working. Putting Bella out of my mind made the pain disappear. I looked up from my desk. There was no natural light coming into my office. I turned my wrist to read my watch. 8pm. I had put in more than my fair share of billable hours now, making up for my distractions today. I didn't know why I had let a woman come between me and my goals. It felt really good to be back to my regular grind.

Emmett stuck his head in my office. "Cullen, it's time to let Edward come out and play. We are headed out. Come on."

Emmett Hale, the youngest son in the elite Hale family. The expectations on him were just as steep as the ones that had been required of me. The difference was, I worked to impress my family at every turn. Emmett on the other hand, was himself. You either accepted who we was, or you weren't around him. He was big and loud, but he was genuine. He melted the masses with his humor.

"You go ahead, I'm working on my case." I brushed my hand through my hair. The last thing I wanted to do was go back to the bar. It was a bad idea to have Bella come to our regular hang out. I would not let her ruin it for me, but everything that happened was still so fresh. I just wanted to go home. But fuck, there was evidence of her all over my apartment. I supposed it wasn't too smart to talk her into leaving me something to remember her by. At the time the thought of coming home tonight to see her clothes strung around my house would have seemed pleasurable. Now it just seemed wrong. Good thing I told her I was giving them back tomorrow.

"Life's too short to spend it all working." Before I could answer, he was at my desk, picking up files. His hair fell in his face as he bent to stuff files in every drawer he could find. He opened one drawer and found my secret stash of hand lotion. He picked one up and raised an eyebrow at me. "Really, Edward?"

"Give me that!" I pulled the tube out. "My hands get dry dealing with paperwork all day." I blushed.

"Okay, good to know the next time I want my hands to feel like a girl's I can ask Edward to hook me up." Emmett called to Jasper. "Hey, come get a load of this."

Jasper Whitlock, sole heir of the Whitlock fortune walked into my office. "Come on Edward, let's go." He sounded so serious. As if he could be a tough guy. He looked at the lotion I was stuffing back in my desk. I gave him a 'not you too' look and he nodded.

Jasper looked like he belonged at a frat party, not stating your case before a judge. His hair was almost shoulder length and fell in blond rings around his face. If he wore sneakers instead of business attire, you would be looking for his skate board and asking him where a jump was. But with his ability to read people, I was glad we were on the same team. He had a sense of what people were feeling, and he always used it to his best advantage.

"You two are ganging up on me. All I want to do is work." I sounded a bit whiney. But hell, I felt entitled to whine. I began to pull my files out of the drawer, but Emmett slapped my hand out of the way before I could get them all and closed the drawer. "I have to work on this case and I like it when the office is quiet."

"There is nothing you can do tonight that can't be done tomorrow." Emmett smiled as he stacked the files on my desk.

"That's easy for you to say, you have never gone to court." Feeling a bit annoyed, I pulled my papers back in front of me.

"Hey, I am good at getting guys to settle. It's a gift." He looked smug.

"Yeah, the client is afraid you'll meet them in a back alley if they go to court." I quipped.

"My career is built on the cases that can't be won. I take a case where you know a jury would give the poor victim 30 million. Then I get them to settle for 500 thousand. And I am getting rich on it. It's gotten to the point that my fee is to match the settlements that I garner up to 1 million. This year alone I made…."

"Eight million." Jasper and I spoke at the same time, rolling our eyes, as we had heard his defense of not going to court so many times we had it memorized. Fact was, he really was good at getting people to settle so those were the only cases he took anymore. He really was specialized.

"You are going to get laid tonight," Emmett ran his tongue across his teeth., nodding his head with a big grin. "That's an order."

"Who made you the fuck master?" I shook my head and chuckled. Emmett usually stayed away from that particular subject with me. Everyone had started to grow concerned when I didn't find anyone who I wanted to settle down with. Especially since my two best friends now had wives.

"Cranky! More proof that we need to get Bella out with us tonight." Emmett flipped out his phone and pressed a speed dial. "Alice, get Bella on the phone."

"Fuck no, not Bella!" I grabbed the phone. "Alice, never mind."

She giggled. "Boys," she scoffed. "I talked to her today, Edward."

"I do not want anything to do with Bella Swan, is that clear?" I was more stern with Alice than I should have been, but I was looking at Emmett.

"Okay, Edward, just get Jasper home by a decent time tonight." With that Alice hung up.

"What the fuck happened there? You were getting naked with her on Friday, in a bar no less. Honestly, you were making an ass out of yourself. Monday night, she's off limits." Emmett turned suddenly serious. "What changed?"

"Well, when I walked into Black's office to find him lapping away at her, I changed my mind." I could picture it all over again. Bella sitting on his desk, her skirt pulled up her thighs. Black's tongue gliding up her thigh. Her words told him to stop, but her hand pulled him in closer. As soon as his tongue hit pay dirt, I walked in. I had really felt up until that point that Bella would stop it. That she felt the connection between us, and that something so intimate with Black would not be an option. But I was wrong. I saw his tongue penetrate her. And now that image was burned in my memory.

"She was kissing Black?" Emmett sounded surprised. I only wished that it was so simple. A kiss would have hurt, but oral sex was gut wrenching.

"No, he was the one doing the lapping. She was sitting on his desk with her legs spread." Saying it made me want to punch someone.

Emmett laughed beside himself. "You walked in on Black going down on Bella! When?"

"A few hours ago. I'm sure by now, he's finished the deed. I seriously do not want to get mixed up in that shit." She had to of gone straight to him when she left my office. She just got done telling me how she can't stay away from him. He must be hung like a horse to have her so tied to him.

"Well then, new plan. Guys night out. Come on, Edward. How often do Jasper and I have a free pass to go out twice in a week?" Emmett was trying to get my mind off of it.

"Next time guys. I am really not up for it tonight."

Jasper was out the door before I finished talking and Emmett followed him out. "Won't be the same without you. Get over her fast, so we can have fun again." He ran back in to push some more files in my drawers. He winked at me and disappeared.

"Fucker," I called after him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am sorry it took me so long for the update. This chapter was really rough on me. So enjoy......

I couldn't remember how I made it into my car, but I found myself driving home. It was clear to me that I needed to occupy my head. Speed was the answer. My drive home was along a forested ravine, with many twists and turns.

I took the curves of the road increasing in speed to feel the rush. It was late. I was alone on the road. I decided to ride the center line as I took the curves. The trees that lined the road on one side were a blur as I sped by. I pushed my foot down harder. Feeling the power of the engine as I moved faster along the street. The exhilaration was really getting to me.

Rounding the corner, still on the center line, a truck came straight toward me. I swerved to avoid the truck, sending my car over the edge of the ravine. The car flew toward the ground. I felt the panic set in. There was no way I could survive this. No! There was much more I wanted to achieve. I'll never have a family. I'll never make partner.

I felt the impact as the car crashed into the floor of the valley. I felt pain burn through my body. Then a peace washed over me. The pain and fear just seemed to fade away. I sat in my car wondering when help would arrive. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. So now I had no choice but to sit here and wait. I expected to feel cold, pain or a sense of panic. But I wasn't. I knew help was on the way. The driver of the truck saw me go over the edge. I sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I went in and out of consciousness.

I heard sirens, then a man propelled down the cliff edge on a rope. He reached the car and looked in on me. He shook his head gravely. Did I look that bad? He began to cut the car open with what I would assume to be the jaws of life. When there was enough of an opening, he pulled me out, strapped me to a board, then tugged on the rope to left me up. I felt myself slowly ascend the cliff to be brought up to the top. Once I reached the top, a familiar face, covered in tears, leaned over me. Bella! What was she doing here?

"Is he going to be ok? She sobbed. Looking at the paramedic, who was taking my vitals.

"We are doing our best. But it doesn't look good," was his answer. Even hearing that, I felt no fear.

"Ok, you've seen him," Black leaned over Bella. "It is time for us to leave." He grabbed Bella by the arm, pulling her away from me.

"I am staying by his side until I know he is ok," Bella answered him as she broke free of his grasp.

Black whispered in Bella's ear. "You don't have a say in the matter." He looked her in the eyes. "Remember, I am the one with all the cards. You do as I say." His tone was harsh. Not one of a man with the woman he loves, but with the one he controls.

"You think his reputation matters now that he's dying?' She glared at him. "Go ahead Jake, make this situation worse. Show what kind of a dog you really are."

I felt myself being moved into the ambulance. Bella crawled in beside me.

"If you go with him, you'll be sorry," Black yelled after her.

"If you play your cards now Jake, then it will truly be over. You will have nothing left to control me with. So go ahead. Let me off the hook." Bella caressed my arm. I couldn't feel it. The doors of the ambulance closed.

"We're going to sedate him while we work to stabilize him," the paramedic told Bella.

______________________________________________________________________

I awoke in a new place. It was then that I felt pain. There wasn't an area of my body that was free of it. I had been out for a while. Everything seemed blurry, fuzzy and out of focus. Now matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make any sense out of what I was feeling.

"Edward, are you waking up?" her soft voiced whispered into my ear. She had been laying on my pillow beside me. Now she leaned over me.

"Bella?" I blinked my eyes. What the hell was she doing here? Of all the people who could be by my bedside, she was the last I expected. Shouldn't she be off with Black somewhere?

"Thank God! He's awake. He woke up. Alice go get his mom." Bella called out the door of my room. Then she walked over to the side of the bed. "Edward, we have been so worried about you. For a while they didn't know if you would wake up. Your parents just went to get something to eat. They will be so happy."

"What happened?" I reached up to hold my head. It hurt. The light was blinding. I felt motion sickness. My legs felt like they were bound. The bed was shifting my weight back and forth ever couple of minutes. I was in a hospital bed.

"You were in a car accident," Bella held my hand. "It was bad. You went off a cliff when you almost hit my truck." Her fingers brushed a hair off of my forehead.

"What's wrong with me?" The pain just seemed to intensify. But when she spoke I had something else to focus on. I wanted to keep her talking to ease my pain.

"You have a compound fracture of your left leg. They think that in the time it took to rescue you that you got a blood clot. Anyway, now you have a pulmonary embolism. You had a concussion, and several broken ribs. You know Edward, if you didn't want to go to my welcome dinner you could have said so. You didn't need to drive off a cliff." She smiled, though it seemed strained.

"Ha Ha. I am almost dead and you choose now to give me a hard time?" I chuckled. But the sore feeling pain in my chest turned into a sharp stab. So I stopped.

"Captive audience," she stuck her tongue out at me. "I'll go so your family can come in here. And I'm sure the nurse will want to check you out."

"Bella wait," I tried to sit up. The room began to spin and the pains in my body grew more intense. I opted to just reach my hand out. "It doesn't sound like I am out of the woods just yet. How long was I out?"

"Three days," Bella answered.

I closed my eyes, "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time." Bella practically whispered.

"Why?" I was shocked. The mixed signals she was sending off had me bewildered.

"Where's Black?" I really wanted to be angry with her. But right now, her voice felt comforting.

"I'm not leaving until I know you are ok." That sounded familiar. I had heard her say that before. Then the conversation she had with Black at the accident site came back to me.

"Something is amiss with Black. What cards does he think he has?" I wanted to understand what was going on.

"You don't need to worry about that now," she wouldn't look at me as she walked toward the end of the bed.

"I've got nothing else to do. Bella tell me." She was hiding even more. Why didn't that surprise me?

Bella looked around. "Later, your family wants to see you."

Just then my mom walked into the room. "Bella, go get something to eat. I will sit with my son."

"No, not yet mom. Bella and I were in the middle of something."

"No really, I should go," she turned to leave.

"Bella, stop," I looked at my mom. "Could you just give us five minutes."

"Ok five minutes. And then I want to make sure you are alright for myself." Esme walked out of the room.

"Tell me now," I couldn't see Bella, but I knew she was still in the room.

"Jacob is blackmailing me," she said it so fast that I barely understood. I had to repeat it to myself to let it sink in.

"What has he got on you?" Bella walked into my view.

"Us. He has something on us." Bella sat in the chair beside my bed.

"What?" I turned to look at her. It hurt. But she was finally opening up and I wanted to see her face.

"There is a video of us in the courthouse." She looked at me pointedly. "And Jake has it. He says he'll give it to the bar if I don't stay with him." Her eyes dropped to her hands.

"Oh that's a healthy relationship." I leaned back on my pillow and closed my eyes.

"He loves me and doesn't want to let me go." Did she really believe that? It was bullshit.

"No, he wants to possess you. Love involves acceptance. Even if it is accepting that you choose someone else. Where did he get this video?" If I remember correctly all we did was make out. Not something to be blackmailed about.

"From the security guard at the courthouse."

"I'm going to look into that. Bella, I will help you out of this. That is if you want out of it."

"It's not his bedside that I didn't leave." She smiled at me.

"Is the blackmail the reason that you went back to him?" I had to hear her say it, out loud.

"Yes, I would never have gone back to your place with you if I still had feelings for Jake." Her eyes darted from me to the blanket and then back to my eyes. I felt like she was on the verge of telling me something. But I couldn't fathom what. I waited a few moments, but she didn't continue.

"Why are you here at my bedside?" My bed shifted and a wave of nausea washed over me. I closed my eyes and breathed in slow to calm the sensation.

"Ok, you aren't feeling well. I will go. We can plan later." Bella stood.

I reached out to grab her hand. "Bella, you didn't answer me."

"Edward, I feel something for you. I can't stay away. The thought of even leaving the room is painful to imagine. I don't know why I have let you affect me like this. It is beyond explanation. I know, I made you hate me. But that doesn't matter to me now. You almost died. I am not going to sit around being afraid of how this might turn out. I'm going to be here for you in whatever capacity you let me."

Fuck! I was not expecting that. "Bella, I don't know.."

"I know Edward. I am going to have to earn your trust. But, I know it is worth it. You'll see." Her eyes glowed.

I saw a flash of the woman I met in the courthouse. In my head, I didn't want to trust what she was saying. But in my heart, I wanted to give her the opportunity to at least try. She had made some choices that I could not condone. Even under duress, there are ways around being secretive. This was going to be an issue, if I let her near me.

"Hey, Edward. Your family is waiting. And they only let one person at a time in here. I'll be around. Now that I know you are awake, I am going to go home for a while and get some rest." She leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Bella." I was looking forward to it.

"Emmett, not yet!" I heard my mother say, as Emmett rushed passed Bella in the doorway into my room.

"Man, it is near impossible to get some face time with you. Bella seemed to have the upper hand on that issue, " Emmett grinned. "I didn't want your hands to dry out. I doubt they have to good stuff like you do here." He held up a tube of hand lotion.

"Shit Emmett, even now you are giving me a hard time?" I chuckled and again was met with a sharp pain. I started coughing. Then gasping for breath.

"Sorry, I guess I should wait until the clot passes." He grimaced. "No one would forgive me if I killed you."

"Most of all me," I watched as he walked toward the door. I waved a hand toward him as my coughing subsided.

"It's your mom's turn." Emmett waved his hand at me.

"It would seem that your friends are very pushy Edward," my mom smiled as she sat beside my bed.

"It's good to see you, mom."

"So tell me about Bella," she raised her eyebrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: It has been a long time for this story. Life has gotten the best of me. The story still runs through my head. I just have a hard time sitting down to write it. So, I am back with the next chapter. I wrote this story initially because I wanted to explore the scenario where Bella was the one who needed to be forgiven. It would still contain the undertones of the original charcters, which I borrow. Especially those of Edward trying to stay away from Bella, just for different reasons. It is also en expolration for me, in that I am writing the story entirely from Edward's perspective. I have never done that before. I usually find more depth to my characters when I can fill in the story from different POV. However, even though I find it hard to explore other charcters to the degree that i would like, I am sticking to the original plan of writing it from Edward's POV. Thank you to everyone for your patience. I really appreciate it. And to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me.

Chapter 14

I coughed and tried to sit up. The pain increased.

"I'm calling the doctor," my mom stood to reach for the phone.

My coughing subsided. I took several deep breaths. I must be in bad shape. Looking around the room, I realized that I was in the ICU. My bed continued to shift underneath me. Moving seemed to take all the energy I could muster.

"The doctor will be here soon to check you out. Tomorrow, you will have another cat scan to see if the clot is still in you lungs. The blood thinners should take care of it. You gave us all a good scare."

So I was in bad shape. Didn't look like I was going to get much done besides think and try to heal.

"So," my mom interrupted my thinking. "Are you going to answer my question."

"Well in order to answer it, I would have to have the answer. And it would seem I don't know what that would be."

"You are trying to tell me that you have no idea why that woman stayed by your bedside?" The look on her face told me that she wasn't buying it.

"Well it was her car that I avoided when I went over the cliff," my answer was shaky at best. But I had hoped that my mom would be distracted enough by my condition that she would let the subject drop.

"Well Edward," no such luck. "Even if I was so naïve that I would believe you. Which I'm not by the way. I recognize a woman in love when I see one."

"What?" I scoffed. "I haven't even known her a week. How the hell could she be in love?" I lowered my head. I knew better than to speak to my mother like that.

"There is no accounting for why we fall in love, especially with men who speak with such disregard." My mother was smiling at me as she fluffed my pillow and smoothed my blankets.

Then the doctor came in to check on me. Can't say I enjoyed the inspection. But it did end the conversation about Bella. I didn't want to think about her let alone talk about her.

The doctor seemed hopeful that I would make a full recovery. However, I was going to need some physical therapy. My leg would be in a cast for 8 weeks. I felt relief that there was not any long term consequences to my reckless driving. And especially thankful that Bella had not been hurt by it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Edward?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh," I opened my eyes once again to find Rosalie seated by my side. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah, recovery can really take it out of you.," her eyes were bright. The corners of her mouth were turned up in smile. At the moment I did not feel any pain.

"I don't hurt?"

"The doctor gave you some pretty potent pain meds. He wants you to concentrate on your recovery, not you pain."

"I'm surprised you came back," I moved to sit up. It felt more comfortable this time. I noticed that Rosalie had a smug look on her face. "Fuck, Rosalie, get out!" I was on no mood for this.

"Edward, you have friends use them." Rose sat up straight. I am not going anywhere. Though I wish I didn't have to be here." Rose scrunched up her face like she was smelling something bad.

Rose was not being her typical self with me. She never missed an opportunity to razz me. Now, I was wide open. She could have a hay day with no comebacks. And yet she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what a stupid moron I am," I glanced at her quickly and then looked at my own feet.

"It's no fun when you are an easy target. I will save my remarks until you can match me wit for wit." Rose smiled.

Rose was a true friend, she hated this place. Not that she had ever been, mind you. It was more the idea of it. How she had managed to avoid hospitals for this long was beyond me.

Rose stayed close to my side. Making sure to touch nothing. I studied her. It was obvious that she was having a hard time being here. It was then that I noticed that she had taken a napkin and placed it on the seat before she sat. I couldn't make up my mind whether she was serious or was just trying to make me laugh. I chuckled as I watched her scoot around in her the seat on her napkin. She then unfolded my napkin then placed her hands folded inside the perimeter on my bed table.

Rose had snuck me in my favorite food. She handed me a bag from Jack in the Box. Inside was mozzarella sticks, chicken strips and fries. I quickly tore into the bag. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I dove a stick into the marinara sauce. Rose just watched me.

"Rose, are we just going to sit in silence while I eat? Or did you have something you wanted to say?" I waved the stick around in her direction while speaking, then plunged it into my mouth.

"Ok Edward, I happened to be the one here when you woke up. But we all know Alice would be better at this."

"Rose, tell me what you think. I am an idiot for letting that user get to me like this," we had moved beyond common courtesies in our friendship. I was chewing on a chicken strip as I spoke.

"I really don't know what happened. I got a call that you needed a friend, so here I am. Do I think you are an idiot for starting to fall in love? No, Edward. Why are you so upset?"

I told her about meeting Bella on Friday. Filled her in on what she didn't know about the bar. Gave her very milky details about Saturday. Then, I told her every minute detail I could think of from Monday morning. The meeting with Jake, the information bomb from my dad, and the little ladder climbing conversation in my office. Rose was looking more and more agitated as I told her the story, and I hadn't even mentioned Bella's meeting with Jake in his office.

"Well, what a fucking slut," Rosalie picked up one of my fries and chewed on it a bit.

"Here, dunk it in this. That will make it even better." I moved my ketchup toward her. I had never seen her eat fries before. Then her words dawned on me. I didn't like to hear her talk about Bella that way. It was more than that really. I wanted to defend Bella.

While, smothering the fries in ketchup and then eating it in nibbles she answered, "Now I see why you eat junk food. So now you are stuck with this little back stabber as your partner?" She changed subjects as if the two were interrelated.

Ouch. It really was not helping to hear Rose talk about her like that. "Well, I can't really…. Ahh never mind." I was really hoping that Bella was being honest when we spoke earlier. I wanted her to be with me. Despite everything I knew about her. There was something about her that I felt drawn to. Some reason that I felt compelled to forgive.

"Listen Edward, I can understand her starting out wanting to climb the ladder through you. But now she knows you. Maybe she is developing feelings for you, despite her ulterior motives. It sure seems like it from the way she stayed by your side. And Jake has been pissed."

"You've seen him?"

"Yes, he has come and gone. Every time he sees Bella, he tries to get her to leave." Rose had eaten nearly all of the fries.

"I would love to have a little chat with him," I took a long sip of water through my straw.

"Forget about it," her look was stern. "You need to recover, not get into a battle of wills."

Rosalie started to clean up the evidence that we had any junk food. She then left the room leaving me alone. I flipped through the channels on the television. Maybe if I had taken more time to watch it before this, it would have interested me. But now, it was just annoying to me. If I was at home, I don't think I would have spent this much time consumed with Bella. But this circumstance left me to wonder what was going on with her. I checked the clock about every ten minutes.

It had only been about an hour since Rose left when the nurse brought in my lunch. I was not hungry, even though Rose had eaten most of what she brought. But I decided I had to eat something. I grabbed the chocolate pudding. The nurse smiled, asking if I needed anything else. Since I didn't she was gone as quickly as she had come. I knew I was supposed to be getting rest. But I was not the type of man who just sat around. This situation was driving me slowly mad.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway. At that moment I knew exactly why she was winning me over, despite my misgivings. She was like no woman I had ever met before. She had this tough, quick witted exterior that she showed the world. She made me laugh with her retorts, keeping me on my toes. I sat there staring at her. The way she dressed to come see me in the hospital. She wore a red floral dress, that hugged her every curve. The dressed ended mid-calf but my gaze followed the line of her leg to her gold Mary Jane heels. She knew what she was doing to me. The look on her face told me that she was enjoying it.

"I'm bored," I placed my pudding on the tray and pushed it away from the bedside. I pat the bed next to me. "What did you bring to entertain me?"

"Oh no you don't," she scolded me. "You are supposed to be recovering."

I didn't believe a word she said. It was pretty hard to trust her after what she put me through. Also as she was objecting to my advances, she was seating herself within my reach. I didn't say anything to her. I simply ran my fingers along the neckline of her dress.

"I see you are feeling…" her words were cut off as I pulled her in, covering her mouth with mine. Instantly I felt a rush pulse through me. She had an effect on me that I couldn't explain. At that particular moment, I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to feel. The consequences for my actions didn't matter. Just feeling her pressed to me. I pulled on her hand to turn her body to me. She acquiesced through her whispered protests. I whispered assurances back to her.

Her eyes met mine, "Is this really happening?" Her forehead was pressed to mine, as her fingers traced patterns on my hands.

"I know I should fight it Bella, but I just can't do it anymore. I don't have the strength to stay away from you."

She lightly laid her head on my shoulder, "Then don't"

We laid there, with her curled up beside me. All the anxiety that I had felt earlier was gone. With her beside me, I felt a sense of peace. I drifted off to sleep. I knew we had things to deal with, but at that moment I just wanted to enjoy holding her. For now, I was just going to get the rest the doctor had ordered.


End file.
